We Bare FOUR Bears
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Los oso creyeron ser los unicos osos humanezcos, pero...que tal si no? Mi OC Twirly Bear participa, busquen mi DevianArt me llamo mabel22
1. Chapter 1

OTRO MAS?!

OKEY.

Chloe tiene 19 nuevamente.

Bueno, version alternativa a WBBIL (era Rule 63) este es con oc.

Capitulo 1: La Llegada.

Era una tremenda tormenta, habia rayos y flashes.

Vaya, en verdad esta lloviendo.-dijo Pardo leyendo un diario.

Estaba lloviendo? Ah, no me di cuenta.-dijo Panda, estaba con su telefono, viendo videos.

Polar termino la cena.-dijo Polar sirviendo un plato de fideos con tuco.

Fideos con tuco? Eso es nuevo.-dijo Panda.

Nueva receta?-dijo Pardo

Polar dice si.-dijo Polar sentandose, cuando de repente, se escucha un toc toc en la puerta.

Panda puedes ir tu?-dijo Pardo.

Okey...-dijo Panda llendo a abrir la puerta? Quien es y que desea? Pero Panda queda sorprendido, era un enmascarado.

Porfavor, tienen que ayudarme! Porfa-! Tu...eres uno de los mi...-dijo ese enmascarado, quien queda desmayado en el suelo.

Oh dios! Chicos ayuda!-dijo Panda alterado, sus hermanos corren a ayudarlo a cargar al enmascarado.

Que debemos hacer?-dijo Pardo preocupado.

Quitense el piloto, seguro se afixia!-dijo Panda.

Pero al retirarle el piloto, quedaron en shock, no era un hombre, era...una osa negra con un moño rosado, esta tenia varias heridas y parecia aver perdido sangre.

Es...-dijo Pardo

Hermos-! Digo, es lo que queria decirme, ella de seguro nunca vio a otro oso.-dijo Panda

Polar cree que deberiamos llevarla al hospital.

Y alli fueron.

Ey..despierta...

Esta viva?

Polar ve que esta despertando.

Que...donde estoy?-dijo la osa.

En el hospital.-dijo Pardo

AHH! USTEDES! Son...como yo,-dijo ella.

Somos osos si, mi nombre es Panda, el es Pardo y el es Polar.-dijo Panda

Hola...mi nombre es...Twirly...-dijo la osa negra.

Bueno, ahora Twirly, que te habia pasado?-dijo Pardo

Bueno...yo vivia en una casa pequeña en las afueras de New York,sola, hasta que un hombre vino y nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta que me entere...que solo fue mi amigo porque queria una piel de oso para su jefe, me araño y mas de una ves me clavo un cuchillo, pero ahora veo, que se fueron las marcas, yo corri lejos, pero me perdi y corri un dia seguido,me encontre esta capucha en el suelo y me la puse para cubrirme de la lluvia,perdia cada vez mas sangre, hasta que llege a su cueva.

Tranquila, te haremos sentir mejor.-dijo Panda

Gracias!-dijo Twirly

Señorita...Twirly Bear?-dijo el doctor entrando a la sala.

Si?-dijo Twirly

Si quiere puede retirarse, sus heridas ya sanaron.-dijo el doctor, nuevamente retirandose.

Bien, saben cual es el hotel mas barato aqui?-dijo Twirly

Estas bromeando?-dijo Pardo

Puedes quedate en la cueva!-dijo Panda, digo...si quieres.

Lo tendre en cuenta-oh que rayos ok!-dijo Twirly

Mas tarde, fueron alla.

Su cueva es genial! Woah, hace mucho que no veo de estas teles modernas, la de mi antigua casa era algo pequeña.-dijo Twirly

Me alegro que te guste, como te vas a quedar, pedire que te hagan un cuarto.-dijo Pardo, tomando herramientas, mientras tanto puedes dormir en el so-

QUE DUERMA CONMIG-! Y si compartimos cuarto?-dijo Panda, sonrojado, pero nadie lo nota.

Oye buena idea!-dijo Pardo

Polar hara algo te guste.

Y...sabes hacer...pizza?-dijo Twirly

Si.-dijo Polar

PIZZA! Ejm...digo...haz una pizza para cenar si quieres.-dijo Twirly

No problem.-dijo Polar

Aqui dicen que quizas vengan en una semana, no te molesta Panda?-dijo Pardo

Nop!-dijo Panda

Twi?-dijo Pardo

Nop.-dijo Twirly

La pizza ya esta,-dijo Polar

Woah, que rapidez-dijo Twirly

Y aun no viste nada.-dijo Polar

Luego de 2 rebanadas de pizza.

Dime Twirly, eres buena comiendo rapido? Te vi comer un poco lento.-dijo Pardo

Que insinuas?-dijo Twirly, yo puedo comer rapido.

Encerio?-dijo Panda

Demuestralo.-dijo Polar

Esta bien, pero dejenme ver como comen ustedes.-dijo Twirly

Les sirvieron una rueda de pizza, duraron 34 segundos.

Pardo, creo que fue una mala idea...-

Aver si puedes hacerlo mejor.-dijo Pardo, dejandole la misma cantidad,1,2,3 ya!

5 segundos despues...

Listo!-dijo Twirly

Increible!-dijo Pardo

En verdad eres experta en esto!-dijo Panda

Polar esta asombrado, pero en el interior.

Bien,me bañare y me ire a dormir.-dijo Twirly retirandose.

Es fabulosa.-dijo Panda

Ja! FabulOSA! Buena esa Pan Pan!-dijo Pardo

Si, solo era...una broma...-dijo Panda,un poco sonrojado,

Mientras con Twirly.

Hace mucho que no me tomo un baño, 2 dias, ja, no es mucho, mi hermana siempre se baña, si ve algo sucio, se pone lo-! MI HERMANA! Ella vive aqui! Bueno, mañana la buscare,si puedo jeje.-dijo Twirly

Toc toc

Twirly, no quiero apresurarte, pero tengo que guardar mis lentes de contacto y lavarme los dientes-dijo Panda tocando la puerta.

Claro, espera, *pone la cortina* pasa,-dijo Twirly.

Oye, no te pone incomoda esto?-dijo Panda entrando

Que?-dijo Twirly enjabonandose

Osea, tu te estas bañando y yo aqui nomas, no te parece..incomodo?-dijo Panda

No, de hecho, es lindo hablar con alguien-dijo Twirly, un poco sonrojada, haz pensado en hacerte cirugia laser?

No! Me da...un poco de miedo hacerlo...-dijo Panda

No hay nada a que temerle, podrias ahorrarte el tiempo de usar esos lentes de contacto.-dijo Twirly

Mmm..lo tendre en cuenta.-dijo Panda cepillandose los dientes, bueno, te veo en el cuarto, dijo nuevamente saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Ok,-dijo Twirly, esta decidio salir de la ducha, secarse y ir al cuarto, al entrar al cuarto, vio a Panda durmiendo en el suelo.

Que haces ahi?-dijo Twirly subiendose a la cama.

Para que tengas espacio.-dijo Panda

Que? No, es tu cama.-dijo Twirly

Mi cama es tu cama.-dijo Panda

Pero no soy de las que aprovechan, ven Panda, la cama es suficientemente grande para ambos.-dijo Twirly

Si tu insistes,-dijo Panda subiendose a la cama, por pregunta, cual es tu postre favorito?

Los Waffles!-dijo Twirly, buenas noches.

Buenas Noches.

Y los 2 durmieron, que digo, los 4 durmieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nuevos Sentimientos.

Amanecia perfectamente.

El primero en levantarse fue Panda, su primera mirada se la dirigia a Twirly, este se levanto a ponerse sus lentes de contacto, pero los miro por unos segundos, teniendo en cuenta lo que le habia dicho Twirly, luego se dirigio a la cocina y sin despertar a Polar, tomo unos waffles congelados,jarabe chocolate,chispas arcoiris y crema batida, con todo eso, hizo waffles endulzados.

Polar quiere saber de que se trata esto,dijo Polar, recien levantandose, Panda se asusta al verlo.

Bueno...

Woah! Para quien es ese waffle?!-dijo Pardo, quien tambien recien se levantaba.

Em...es...para...Twirly...-dijo Panda avergonzado.

Para Twirly huh? Un momento, habia visto esa carita antes...-dijo Pardo

...DE ACUERDO ME GUSTA TWIRLY YA EL SECRETO SE DESCUBRIO YA ESTAS FELIZ?!-grito Panda, por suerte, Twirly segia durmiendo.

Woah, nunca pense que gritarias asi, este amor es bastante serio...-dijo Pardo.

A que te refieres con eso?-dijo Panda

Bueno, tus otros amores fueron solo por un corto tiempo, pero,Twirly podria ser tu amor verdadero!-dijo Pardo

Encerio crees eso?-dijo Panda sonrojado

Sip y te ayudaremos con una condicion.-dijo Pardo

Y esa cual es?-dijo Panda

Haz otro de esos waffles para mi y hacemos un trato, estas con nosotros Polar?-dijo Pardo

Polar dice si, conoce metodos romanticos para hacer que Twirly te ame.

Que es todo este susurro?-dijo Twirly, acabandose de levantar, se sorprendio al ver waffles en la mesa.

OHMYGOSH! QUIEN LO HIZO?!-dijo Twirly sentada en la mesa, contentisima.

Oh, Panda los hizo especialmente para ti-dijo Pardo, haciendo sonrojar a Twirly.

Te gustan?-dijo Panda

No, no me gustan-dijo Twirly, mostrando que Panda tenia una cara de desepsion, ME ENCANTAN! SON LOS MEJORES WAFFLES QUE PROBADO!

Y esta corre a abrazar a Panda, obiamente, no podian ambos resistirse a sonrojarse.

Hoy vamos a pasear un rato, te gustaria venir Twi?-pregunto Pardo

Claro!

Bueno,esto se veria mas bueno si fuera animacion, fue.

Al llegar al parque,deciden dar un paseo en el ganso acuatico, recordando el plan de Panda, juntan a Twirly y a Panda en el mismo ganso, este ganso era un tanto pequeño por lo que estuvieron un poco apretados, pero se divertieron, despues decidieron camimar un poco y accidentalmente Twirly se tropezo con una roca y cayo en Panda y cayeron al agua y sonrojados, se rieron, choque las garras de Polar y Pardo y finalmente decidieron rodar por la colina de a grupo y nuevamente, Panda y Twirly fueron juntos, no se como explicar esta parte pero cayeron abrazados nuevamente, sonrojados y riendose.

2 horas despues...

Valla, eso fue divertidisimo!-dijo Pardo

Polar ama la diversion.

Si! Fue divertido,-dijo Panda

No sabia que ustedes eran tan cool!-dijo Twirly, En especial tu Panda, penso.

2 semanas despues, Twirly y Panda se habia convertido en mejores amigos, tambien con Pardo y Polar, La construccion del cuarto de Twirly se retraso para una semana mas debido a que habia muchos pedidos ya encargados, la relacion subia mucho y un dia...

Toc toc

Oh debe ser Chloe!-dijo Pardo

CHLOE?! POLAR NO SE PREPARO PARA SU VISITA!-dijo Polar corriendo al baño

Pardo abrio la puerta encontrandose con Chloe, tenia un pelo largo, mismos lentes y un conjunto de vestir comodo(recuerden que Chloe tiene 19)

Hola chicos! Como est-!-dijo Chloe sorprendida al ver a Twirly, misma reaccion de Twirly

Quien eres?-preguntaron a duo.

30 minutos de conocimiento despues..

Bueno, un gusto conocerte, Chloe.-dijo Twirly

Jeje, igual Twirly, oigan donde esta Polar?-dijo Chloe

Polar esta aqui.-dijo el mismo mas arreglado.

Hola,-dijo Chloe abrazandalo, haciendo sonrojar.

Y de repente, el celular de Chloe suena

Hola?-dijo Chloe

Chloe, recuerdas esa cita que hice en el spa para ti y para mi?-dijo Rachel, la nueva mejor amiga de Chloe.

Si, que pasa con eso?-pregunto Chloe

No podre ir, voy a salir de la ciudad para ir a ver a mis tias en Miami, podrias ir con alguien mas? Gracias adios!-dijo Rachel cortando

Si quiera me dejo terminar de hablar, en fin...Twirly te gustaria ir al Spa conmigo?-dijo Chloe

Al spa?! No he ido en un año, claro!-dijo Twirly,

Bueno, ya debemos irnos, en 5m abre el spa!-dijo Chloe llevandose a Twirly

No vemos despues adios!-dijieron a duo y salieron por la puerta.

Bueno, quiere jugar al futbol? Encontre una pelota en el jardin!-dijo Pardo

En el spa...

La verdad nunca me habia relajado tan bien mi vida, el spa de New York no es lo que parece...-dijo Twirly mientras le hacian un masaje delicado.

Y que lo digas, en S.P dicen que huelen sus propias flatulencias, eso es cierto?-pregunto Chloe

No...bueno, mi abuelo solia.-dijo Twirly riendose.

Y dime, te...gusta alguno de los osos?-dijo Chloe

Que!? No!...si...-dijo Twirly avergonzada.

Y dime, quien es?-dijo Chloe

Te lo dire si me dices el tuyo.-dijo Twirly

Espera que?! A mi no me gusta nin-! Esta bien si, me gusta uno.-dijo Chloe

Bueno, te dire si tu me dices.-dijo Twirly

Trato hecho, me gusta mucho...Polar.-dijo Chloe, es tan refinado, leal, bueno, adorable...

Y sabe cocinar bien je, bueno...me gusta Panda, es amable,igual de adorable,generoso, solo lo conosco por 2 semanas pero...ya me gusta mucho...

Te doy un consejo Twi? Deberias escoger el mejor momento para que, tu sabes, sean pareja-dijo Chloe

Mmm, lo tendre en cuenta, gracias Chloe,-dijo Twirly


End file.
